digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperialdramon Dragon Mode
Imperialdramon Imperialdramon is an Ancient Dragon Digimon that very few have seen. It has incredible power and abilities, but this makes controlling it difficult and it can become either good or evil. When it fully unleashes its power, it transforms into another form. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World 2 Imperialdramon digivolves from Raidramon. The Imperialdramon in this game looks a little bit different. He is missing some of his chest armor and his two back-leg boots. Also, his name was shortened to I-Dramon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Imperialdramon is the last opponent in Flame City's Extra Arena. Digimon World 3 Any Rookie except Veemon can become Imperialdramon by reaching level 50 with Paildramon. Veemon only needs to be raised to level 40 in order to obtain Imperialdramon. Digimon World 4 Imperialdramon is only seen in Machine Pit in the Core Area on Mechanical Core. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon digivolves from Paildramon. It also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on a dragon Digimon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon digivolves from Paildramon. You can only digivolve into it if you have befriended/have a Chibomon. Attacks * Mega Crusher (Mega Death): Fires a blast of dark matter from its mouth. The enemy is sucked into the resulting black hole, and is disintegrated to mere particles. * Positron Laser: Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on its back. * Eternal Zeal * Splendor Blade: Slashes at its enemies with blades of energy made within the "spikes" on its arm armor. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'X Cannon' *'Twin Missile' *'Battle Stamp' *'Laser Edge' *'Energy Cannon' Variations / Subspecies * BlackImperialdramon Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an alternate form of Imperialdramon. The Fighter Mode gives Imperialdramon a more human shape. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Rumble Arena Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appears when Veemon digivolves, and is called Imperialdramon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appears when Veemon digivolves twice, and is called Imperialdramon. Digimon World 3 Raise Imperialdramon to level 99. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon. You can only digivolve into it if you have befriended/have an Imperialdramon. Attacks *'Giga Crusher' (Giga Death): The Positron Laser either extends from its chest-mouth and fires white spheres of dark matter, or is held in its hands and fires a more powerful blast. *'Positron Laser': Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on its arm. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Rising Ray' *'Double Dramon Claw' *'Shining Ray' *'Burst Flame' Variations / Subspecies * Imperialdramon Paladin Mode / BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is an even more powerful alternate form of Imperialdramon, being the fusion of its Fighter Mode and Omnimon. It is the founder of the Royal Knights. The letters "initialize" (in aplhabet version of Digi-Code) are engraved upon the side of the Omega Blade he wields. Digimon Adventure 02 Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Rumble Arena Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can be unlocked after completing the stories of Wormmon and Veemon. Digimon World 3 Have both an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon at Lvl 40. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is obtanable through the DNA Digivolution of Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Attacks * Omni Sword (Omega Blade): Strikes opponents with the Omega Blade. The Blade may contain data of human positive emotions for an extra ability which can initialize the opponent's configuration data. * Hyper Prominence: Simultaneously fires from every gunport on its body. * Giga Crusher (Giga Death): Inserts the Positron Laser on its right arm into its chest and fires a powerful energy wave. * Imperial Claw: Tears at the opponent with its claws. * Imperial Kick: From the sky, deals a strong kick. * Positron Laser: Fires from the energy cannon on its right arm. * Splendor Blade: Makes the sword of light appear from its arm-claw, and down-slashes at the opponent. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Shakunetsu on Chikara' *'Energy Cannon' *'Shine Slash' *'Royal Slash' Variations / Subspecies * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode / BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode Reference Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family